Suffocate
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]John CenaDawn Marie. John's tired of his girlfriend's cheating. What's he going to do about it?


:: Disclaimer:: I don't own John Cena or Dawn Marie. The WWE owns their characters and they own themselves. Cold owns the song 'Suffocate'. *If this story shows up weird, I apologize because my computer has been messing up lately.  
  
*Suffocate*  
  
*I could take every fucking word she says Throw it in her face But would she even care?*  
  
Sighing, John Cena looked at the picture in his hand. It was a picture of him and his girlfriend Dawn Marie, back in happier times. They had been together nearly a year, and he had thought things were perfect. But Dawn had been lying to him all along. She had been playing him like a fool and he had been too blind to see it. He still remembered the day when he found out what she had been up to all those times she had went out to the store, or out to a friend's house.  
  
*Flashback: November 2003 --- WWE Survivor Series*  
  
John sat in his locker room, after his ten-man tag match - which his team had won -, watching the rest of the pay-per-view. The show was now up to the Buried Alive match. He watched with interest, until he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," He replied, his eyes still focused on the TV. He just assumed it was Dawn coming to check up on him. She always did that after matches. But, she hadn't shown up yet.  
  
"John, can I talk to you?"  
  
Looking up, John smiled as he noticed Dawn's best friend, Trish Stratus standing before him. "Hey Trish, what's up?"  
  
"Well," The tiny blonde began, shifting from foot to foot, a sure sign that she was nervous.  
  
John gave her a curious look. "Trish, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well, I have something to tell you. But it's hard to say and I don't know how to tell you," Trish explained. This was going to be as hard as her as it was on him. Not only was it bad news, but it was news that would more than likely get Dawn pissed at her. And possibly John too.  
  
"Just spit it out Trish," John said, noticing the serious look on her face. He could tell it probably wasn't good, but it was obviously something big, and he didn't want her beating around the bush about it.  
  
"Well, since I didn't have a match tonight, I was wandering around the arena, wishing people good luck for their matches, and then I saw Dawn..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"And I saw her with Randy Orton..."  
  
"So," John replied with a shrug. Randy Orton was one of his best friends, and one of Trish's as well.  
  
"Well, I didn't think anything of it. But later on, right before Randy's match, I saw them together again, and I saw Dawn give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek... and I thought that was kind of suspicious..."  
  
"Trish, don't tell me you think what I think you think," John interrupted, waving his hand and shaking his head. He grinned slightly. He knew Trish was just being a good friend, but he knew she was just overreacting. Wasn't she? Suddenly, he couldn't help the nagging feeling that was in the pit of his stomach. The nagging feeling that was telling him that something wasn't right. But he ignored it and spoke again. "Trish, I appreciate you being a good friend, but there's no way in hell that anything's going on with Randy and Dawn."  
  
Trish signed. "I'm not done. I... I walked away from them without them seeing me. And then, after Randy's match, I wanted to check on him, and make sure he was okay after his match. But when I got there, Dawn was already there... she was hugging him again. So I stood there for a minute, figuring I'd go in in a second. But... right as I was about to go in... I saw Dawn kiss him. John, I saw Dawn kiss Randy."  
  
John looked at Trish in disbelief. "What? Trish, you... you're lying. You have to be. Dawn wouldn't do that to me. "You're just jealous of the relationship Dawn and I have. You're just jealous that you have no one."  
  
"No, John," Trish started, hiding the fact that John's words had hurt her. She knew he was upset and he didn't mean what he had said. "I didn't want to tell you this... but it's the truth."  
  
"You're lying," John repeated. "And I'll prove it to you."  
  
Trish gave him a questioning look. "What?"  
  
"Come here," John said, grabbing her by the wrist and walking out of the locker room. He briskly walked to Randy Orton's locker room, his fingers holding tightly onto Trish's wrist. As they approached the locker room, John stopped and turned to face Trish. "I'm going to prove this to you. Dawn loves me."  
  
Trish stood silent as John slowly opened the door to the locker room, careful not to make any noise. He slowly peeked in, making sure he wasn't seen. He knew Trish's accusations were ridiculous, now he just needed to show Trish that. But, he didn't get his chance.  
  
He couldn't help but gasp when noticed Randy, then Dawn kissing on the couch in the locker room. Dawn was in Randy's lap and her hands were on Randy's chest. Randy's hands were on Dawn's ass. The two seemed to be oblivious to John.  
  
"I... they..." John stopped, unable to express how hurt he was.  
  
"I'm so sorry John," Trish consoled, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine," John replied with a small sniffle. "I... uh... I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Trish."  
  
Trish watched as John walked away. She sighed, took one more look at the door to the locker room, thinking about the two people that were completely oblivious to what they'd just done, and walked away.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Dawn Marie quietly slipped into the hotel room she was sharing with her boyfriend of nearly a year, John Cena. She carefully slipped off her high- heeled shoes and made her way to the bedroom. As she opened the door, she reached for the light switch and flipped it up. She knew that John was a deep sleeper and the light wouldn't wake him up.  
  
"Hi Dawn," John greeted, his voice calm and quiet.  
  
"Uhh... hey baby," Dawn replied, feeling guilty already. But maybe John didn't know anything. Maybe he just couldn't sleep. Maybe he was just worried about her. Yeah, that was a comforting feeling. She had been screwing another man, John's best friend nonetheless and he could've been worried that she was dead. "What are you still doing awake? You had such a hard match tonight, which you did an amazing job in. You should probably rest."  
  
John opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he felt Dawn's hands on his shoulder. She slowly started to move them, massaging his neck, then back. John wanted so badly to confront her. He wanted to tell her that he had caught her with Randy Orton. He wanted to tell her it was over. But he couldn't. No matter how hard her tried, whenever he opened his mouth to speak, he ended up closing it again.  
  
Smiling, Dawn leaned down next to John's ear,and whispered, "I love you baby. Congratulations on winning your match for your team. You did great."  
  
"T.. thanks, "John replied, feeling all his anger slip away. "I love you."  
  
Dawn smiled again, knowing she was off the hook. She moved her hands from John's neck, down to the bottom of his jersey, quickly removing it. She let her hand slide up his chiseled chest, to his face, caressing it softly.  
  
John turned to face her, his blue eyes meeting her sweet brown ones. "I love you," He repeated again, before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss.  
  
As John carefully lay her down on the bed, Dawn looked up at him and grinned. "I love you too baby, and only you."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
John sighed again, throwing the picture to the ground, watching how it shattered as soon as it hit the ground. But he didn't even care anymore. He still couldn't believe that he had caught Dawn cheating, yet she'd someone gotten out of it. She'd made him believe that he was seeing things, or at least that she hadn't meant what had happened. But, that was only the first time. Dawn thought she had him wrapped around her finger, and for a while, she did. But he wasn't stupid. He caught on to her game. The only problem had been confronting her.  
  
*Flashback -- Smackdown! December 11, 2003*  
  
"Hey baby," Dawn greeted, walking into the Smackdown locker room John was sharing with Chris Benoit.  
  
"Hey," John plainly greeted, not looking up from the magazine he was reading.  
  
Smiling, Dawn took the magazine from John and carefully placed herself on John's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck in the process. "Baby, what's the matter?" She questioned, looking concerned. "You look upset. And you've been that way for a while."  
  
"I'm fine," John replied.  
  
Dawn frowned, she knew John wasn't telling the truth.  
  
"Baby, I love you too. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
*I still remember when she looked at me that frown upon her face Trying to be sincere*  
  
John looked up at her, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah, sure she loved him. That's why she was fucking Randy Orton. He wasn't stupid, he knew what Dawn was doing behind his back. Ever since Trish had told him, he'd been keeping a close eye on Dawn and Randy. He could tell, whenever they were together, they were extra flirty, like they couldn't keep their hands off each other. John hated it. He wanted so badly just to tell them both off... to tell Dawn it was over. To knock Randy Orton senseless. But it wasn't that simple. As much as he wanted to be done with both of them, he couldn't just end it. Randy was his best friend, and he loved Dawn with all his heart. He couldn't just end everything. "Nothing's wrong, Dawn," John replied again, not looking Dawn in the eyes. He couldn't tell her what was wrong, because *she* was what was wrong with him.  
  
"John..."  
  
"Dawn, I'm fine," John replied again. "Leave it alone." He got up slowly, gently pushing Dawn off his lap.  
  
"Hey John," Chris Benoit greeted, walking into the locker room. "Hey Dawn."  
  
"Hey," John and Dawn both replied.  
  
Chris looked at the two curiously, then shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his bags. Whatever was going on with the two of them was not his business, and he didn't need to get involved.  
  
"I'm gonna go see Nidia," Dawn announced, looking at John for his reaction.  
  
Without looking at his girlfriend, John shrugged.  
  
Dawn looked at Chris, who shrugged, unaware of what was going on. She gave John one last look, then turned around and walked away.  
  
"John, what's going on with you guys?" Chris questioned. He didn't want to but in, because it was none of his business, but he couldn't help but be curious.  
  
"It's complicated Chris. To be honest, *I* don't even know what's going on. When I know, I'll tell you," With a sigh, John turned around and left the locker room.  
  
He walked aimlessly down the halls, not in search of anything in particular. He wanted so badly to confront Dawn... but he couldn't. Why? Why couldn't he confront her? She had been cheating on him for god knows how long, and he wouldn't have even know if it hadn't been for Trish. But, maybe it would've been better if he hadn't known. Then it wouldn't be eating him up inside. No, he needed to know. He needed to know what was going on behind his back. Either way it was going to hurt him. At least he knew he had one real friend. Trish.  
  
Sighing, John stopped in front of the women's locker room. It was now or never. He needed to confront Dawn. Raising his hand, he hesitated for a second before knocking on the door.  
  
After a few seconds, the door opened, and Nidia stood before him. "Hey John."  
  
"Hey Nidia," John replied. "Um... is Dawn here?"  
  
"Yup," Nidia told him with a smile. "Come on in."  
  
"No, that's okay," John told her. "Can you ask Dawn to come out here for a second?"  
  
Nidia nodded and walked away. Seconds later, Dawn walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hi," John replied. "Look, I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"Alright," Dawn said, looking up at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Well..." John began. Against his better judgment, he looked down, meeting Dawn's eyes. He tried to pull away, but it was too hard. It was like Dawn had some power over him. He hated it. He hated her for what she doing to him. Yet, he loved her.  
  
"Well?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Um... nevermind," John said, instantly regretting his decision.  
  
Dawn gave him a questioning look, opening her mouth to speak.  
  
"Um... I gotta go. I'll see you later at the hotel," Sighing, John hesitated, then turned around and walked away, leaving Dawn Marie behind, confused and feeling guilty.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*I gathered all those little things she said Kept them close to me Trying to make this real*  
  
"Why the hell did she have to do this?" John questioned the empty room. "What did I ever do to her? I thought I was a good boyfriend... but I guess that wasn't what she wanted. I guess she wanted a fuck toy. She wanted Randy fucking Orton!" Sighing, John ran his fingers through his short hair. He stood up, walking over to Dawn's dresser. On the top were pictures. Pictures of the two of them together. Pictures from before Dawn had cheated on him. Or were they? How did he know she hadn't cheated on him before? She could've been fucking Orton all along. She could've just had him so she could have someone on the side, someone who she knew really loved her. Randy was probably just someone she went to when she wanted sex. John was the one she went to when she wanted someone to care about her. But she didn't seem to give a fuck about John's feelings, she didn't care what he felt. "Bitch!" John yelled, letting his emotions get the better of him. Reaching up, he used his hand to knock all of the pictures off Dawn's dresser. He watched as they all fell to the ground and shattered into millions of pieces. Not satisfied, he opened up her dresser, looking for other pictures and things they had shared. Searching around, not caring that it was the wrong thing to do, John started looking through her underwear drawer. He picked up a black thong and noticed a piece of paper underneath it. Curious, he picked up the paper and opened it.  
  
*Dawn,  
  
I know how hard this is for you. I know you love John, but I also know you love me. And I love you too. John is my best friend, and I don't want to hurt him, but I can't deny my feelings for you. I know how wrong it is, and I feel terrible, but I won't stay away from you. I won't deny how I feel. You need to tell John about us. I know you don't want to see him hurt, but it's better that you tell him now instead of later. I love you.  
  
Love, Randy*  
  
John choked back the tears in his throat. So, they *were* in love. It wasn't just some little relationship where they went to each other to fuck. Dawn had loved Randy, and Randy had loved Dawn. He was just some... some side project for Dawn.  
  
"John?"  
  
Spinning around, John noticed Dawn standing before him, a look of confusion, hurt, and maybe guilt in her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Without responding, John rasied the piece of paper in his hand, making sure Dawn could see it.  
  
Dawn let out a tiny gasp and quickly raised her hand to cover her mouth. "John, I..."  
  
"Don't even try, Dawn," John stopped her, dropping the note to the ground. "I'm tired of your fucking excuses. You're not working your way out of this one. How long have you been cheating on me?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"How fucking long have you been cheating on me Dawn?!"  
  
"Three months."  
  
"Three months? Three fucking months? How the fuck could you do this to me Dawn? I loved you, and I thought you loved me. But you had to go to Randy fucking Orton! You couldn't at least have the decency to tell me? You could've ended things before you went and started sleeping with someone else. And my best friend nonetheless!"  
  
"John, I'm sorry..."  
  
"You're sorry? I hope you're fucking sorry! But sorry isn't enough for me. You fucking cheated on me. I loved you, I wanted to be with you. Hell, I could've married you. But you fucked it up. So, good job."  
  
"John, let me explain."  
  
When John didn't say anything, Dawn continued. "I... I didn't mean for it to happen. Randy and I were hanging out one night, and we ended up kissing. And as much as I loved him, I started developing feelings for him, and he did the same. John, we fell in love. I love him... but I love you too. I just don't know what to do. But I'm so sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too Dawn. But I can't deal with people who cheat. But obviously Randy can, so maybe you should go to him. Because Dawn, it's over."  
  
*This cloud will alway hover over me I'm leaving you today 'Cause now I see*  
  
Dawn looked at John with wide eyes as he grabbed his sweatshirt and threw it over his head. He quickly grabbed a bag and threw some of his clothes in it.  
  
*Suffocate, you suffocate You lie (I don't lie) You're fake (I'm not fake) Suffocate, you suffocate You always take (I don't take) What you can (what I can)*  
  
"John... John, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall in love with Randy," Dawn pleaded, tears welling in her eyes. She hadn't meant for things to end like this. She hadn't meant to hurt John. But she couldn't help being in love with both John and Randy. They were both amazing guys. They both treated her amazing, and she couldn't stand to break one of their hearts. But, it seemed like it was too late.  
  
"I know you didn't," John replied. "But you did. And that's what matters. I can't be with a cheater, it'll just make me question everything you do, and I don't want to do that Dawn. So goodbye, and I'll see you around."  
  
*I could take every fucking game you play Blow it all away but would you even care? I could take all those lies you said to me Never go away Never disappear This cloud will always hover over me I'm leaving you today 'Cause now I see*  
  
So... what do you guys think? *~Nic~* 


End file.
